1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display evaluation method and apparatus for evaluating a motion image quality of a display of a to-be-evaluated display device on the basis of scrolling of a measurement pattern displayed on the display.
2. Description of Related Art
For evaluation of a motion image quality, it is a conventional practice to measure scrolling of a motion picture displayed on a display of a display device such as a liquid crystal display device (LCD), a cathode ray tube (CRT), a plasma display panel (PDP) or an electroluminescence display device (EL).
One exemplary evaluation method of this type is such that the scrolling of the motion picture is followed by a camera as by eyeballs. The motion picture is captured as a still image, and the sharpness of the captured still image is measured. Particularly in the case of a display device such as an LCD which has a longer image response time, the sharpness of an edge of an image is reduced. In this conventional display evaluation method, the reduction of the sharpness is digitized into an index (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-204049).
However, the motion image quality evaluation method described above merely focuses on objective analysis of the profile of an image displayed on a monitor when the scrolling measurement pattern is captured by the camera. In this motion image quality evaluation method, an index indicative of a motion picture display capability of the display device is not accurately and directly derived.
Accordingly, there is a demand in this technical field for an intuitive index indicative of the motion picture display capability of the display. Such index is, for example, an index indicating a maximum possible display speed or maximum possible viewing angular speed.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a display evaluation method and apparatus which are capable of easily acquiring an intuitive index for the evaluation of the motion image quality of a display.